Asking Viktor
by sexy-jess
Summary: In which Hermione finds the courage to ask Viktor to the Yule Ball. Alternate Universe. One-Shot.


Hermione stumbled her way through the bookcases hoping to find her quiet reprieve away from her numerous overbearing and terribly rude fans. She leant casually against a wall hidden from view. Turning to look around Hermione inhaled a lungful of dust and noted that the muggle history section of Hogwarts library was the best sanctuary from prying eyes. It would be so, until she was to leave back to Durmstrang Institute.

Falling in a heap on the stone cobble floor, she regretted ever considering travelling to Hogwarts. Right now at this very moment, she could be back in Bulgaria fine-tuning the Plumpton Pass instead of being chased around by British fan-boys. Though to be honest, the idea of the Triwizard Tournament being held for the first time in fifty years was a much more interesting way of spending time that fine-tuning a technique she'd perfected when she was an infant.

Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence, something she only ever received in this very spot since her arrival at Hogwarts in early October.

Hogwarts, she decided, was a school of no discipline to let its children run amok and have no manners in front of visitors. She wondered if she'd be so inclined to reckless behaviour had she attended this school instead of Durmstrang. Dismissing the thought easily, she recalled how manners were beaten into her as a child.

The life of a pureblood was definitely harsh, but she'd had it better than most. Her Quidditch career was booming, she kept her grades as the top student of the class and she was living in a status-dominated world, of which she topped. Looking at her watch, Hermione realised it was seven thirty-five. Quickly turning in her spot, Hermione removed three large tombs and peeked through the small hole.

It was at this time every night Hermione would come and watch a particular student study in the library. Sure, this student spent most of his time in the library, but at this particular hour, the halls were emptying and the library was practically deserted.

Having been rooming with Slytherin students, Hermione found herself constantly in the exasperating presence of one Draco Malfoy. Of all the males in the entire school he was the most annoying in his apparent attraction of her. He constantly smirked at her in which she presumed he thought was either sexy or some sort of come-hither look.

It was irritating.

Not only that, but if Hermione had to hear one more time about the disgrace of wizard-kind which was Harry Potter, she'd implode. A wave of calm overcame her as she watched the dashing young man sitting at the library table studying. He never failed to complete his homework and re-check it no less than four times. She found this incredibly endearing for she was similar in her own work methods.

Her eyes wandered over his red and gold scarf as she recollected the first time she laid eyes on him.

He'd been cheering in the crowds much the same as any other student watching the first Triwizard Tournament task. However, it was his close friendship with one of Hermione's competitors which introduced her to the wonders of the object of her unfailing attraction. As she'd watched the Potter boy swerve about on his broom, she had to admit that he was a reasonably acceptable flyer. Cursing herself for not having thought to do the same, she'd congratulated him herself afterwards in the preparation tent.

Two young boys had run in, his friends she'd rightly assumed, and flung themselves at Harry. They'd held nothing but praise. In meeting her, the red-headed gangly boy had stuttered and spluttered his sentences, never once making eye contact. The other boy, Krum, he'd simply said congratulations and nothing else, turning back to his friend.

This was the first sign she'd had that the young boy was uncommonly atypical. The second was when she'd embarrassingly been harassed by some of the younger male fans in the corridor outside of the library the week after the First Task. She'd originally wanted some time to search through the library's books for anything relating to her Golden Egg, yet she was caught by no more than 12 young boys wanting her signature and a kiss. She thought them a little cocky, and had trouble finding the right words in English to give them a reprimand. She was saved by Krum, who sternly told them they weren't wanted, waited until they turned into the next corridor and then walked straight past her into the library.

After another unsuccessful week of trying to figure out her Golden Egg, Hermione found herself searching out this young man, hoping to thank him and also express her gratitude. It was with much surprise that she found herself unable to approach him. When she entered the library and headed in his direction she was overcome with an incredible tightening in her stomach and a rapid fluttering of what seemed like a hundred pixies inside her abdomen.

So she watched from afar.

Hermione found herself staring as Krum, she believed his first name was Viktor, grumbled about some kind of error in his work. A slight smile spread across her face and she felt her heart thrum with emotion. She realised as he packed his books into the threadbare nondescript bag, that it was fifteen minutes until curfew. Time had flown.

Hermione waited until Krum had passed her concealed hiding place and followed silently out of the library. Walking in the opposite direction, she headed downstairs towards the exit and down to the lake. She had a visit to make with her headmaster.

Igor, as he preferred she call him, had requested a late night meeting by the lake where he was situated in quarters in the large school ship. She stumbled along the ground and wished, not for the first time, that she didn't have sea legs even on land. It seemed she was made to fly right from birth and in polite society she was forced to concentrate very hard on her own movements.

"Ahh Miss Granger, my dear Hermione, right on time as per usual!"

Hermione cringed on the inside at her Headmaster's overly affectionate greeting. Old men were always a bit of a conundrum in her opinion.

With a polite nod of the head, tilted ever so slightly, she greeted in return, "Headmaster."

"None of that!" he snapped, "How many times must I insist you call me Igor?"

Hermione nodded again, but silently this time. No matter how many times he insisted she use his given name, she just wasn't comfortable with it. He'd never insisted anything of the sort before she'd attained fame through Quidditch; so she knew he just wanted connections with her because of her successful Quidditch career.

"Now dear," his disposition changed instantly into jolly old man, "I've got a little surprise for you!"

This sparked Hermione's attention and she unconsciously perked up a little at this statement.

Igor smiled wickedly as he requested her Golden Egg. Hermione handed it over with little fuss, for if there wasn't anything she could get out of it then she suspected her Headmaster couldn't do any better.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Hermione watched her Headmaster pull his arm back, take aim and throw the egg far into the dark lake they stood next to.

Hermione glanced from the lake to her Headmaster then back to the lake.

"Okay, go fetch it!"

She narrowed her eyes slightly at the command.

"As Headmaster I'm unable to tell you the secrets of that egg, but I was not told about accidentally _showing_ you."

Processing the thoughts in her mind, Hermione decided it was best to follow the advice of her headmaster. She had ignored requests of his before, and had learnt that she'd be rid of his loathsome presence sooner if she just complied. Plus, even a vile old man like Igor could sometimes provide something useful.

Hermione took a step towards the lake. Not only was it dark and murky, but there were bound to be all sorts of creatures inside. As she stepped even further, all her knowledge of such creatures rushed through her mind.

The first creatures to come to mind were Dugbogs. Hermione remembered many summers of her childhood spent searching through the marshes surrounding her home for the little stick-like creatures. They weren't particularly nasty, but she'd been bitten by one once and in childish spite, wished to destroy as many as she could. But alas, this was a lake, not marshlands. So her next thought was of Grindylows. One of the most common water-dwelling creatures in Britain, she would have to watch out for their spindly hands.

'_Kelpies could be troublesome' _she thought. Not only did they devour humans, but they could change their shapes at will. _'Though,'_ she pondered, _'if there are Merpeople in this lake, they could easily have domesticated any kelpies.' _

Steeling her resolve, Hermione removed her jacket, shoes, shirt and skirt.

Behind her, Headmaster Igor Karkaroff spluttered. His face reddened and his eyes grew wide.

He didn't expect such a show!

Standing only in her underwear, Hermione tested the temperature of the lake's water; freezing – as expected. She grinned as she imagined the thoughts running through her headmaster's mind.

With a flick of her wand and a softly spoken "_sustineo estus"_ Hermione felt her body temperature rise slightly. She entered the lake.

Taking her wand in the palm of her right hand, Hermione thought only of the Golden Egg and whispered, "Point me."

It spun three times before pointing in between her thumb and forefinger.

Sloshing in the dark the young woman made her way through the water, trying to keep her wand balanced as it showed her the way. As the lake became too deep, Hermione started paddling through the water. It wasn't long before she stopped, her wand spinning around and around in circles.

Irritated at having to go this deep into the water, Hermione was glad for her warming charm. After another wand wave, she spoke "_Oculus animadverto_". Her sight became clearer and the darkness seemed to wither away to the edges of her vision.

Hermione breathed deep and plunged into the water, her wand at the ready in her hand.

It was surprising when her ears picked up on a beautiful melodic voice. Shocked, she broke the surface.

Hermione looked back to where Karkaroff was standing and she wondered if he knew there were Mermaids in this part of the water. He appeared to be deep in thought, too busy with himself to pay any more attention to his student. Swearing softly, she dove under the water once more.

As she struggle to go further and further into the depths of the lake, Hermione tried to block out the Mermaid's voice which would be trying to lure her into a certain trap. Her hand gripped at her wand tightly, prepared to fight any of the sea beasts that dared attack her.

Her Quidditch training seemed quite helpful as she soon spotted the golden glint of the ever elusive Egg. Reaching down to grab at it, she pulled it from the sand, surprised to find the lilting feminie voice coming from the egg itself.

Swimming hurriedly to the surface, Hermione lifted the Golden Egg above water and heard the terrible screeching sound she'd been trying to decipher for the last few weeks.

Quickly closing the egg, Hermione swam back to shore.

Karkaroff greeted her with a transfigured towel, and seemed to enjoy wrapping it around her slight frame.

"Ahh, you're too good! If you have any more trouble, just knock on my door." He smirked in a way which only a perverted old man could, and left.

Hermione looked from his retreating back down to the egg in her hand. She was disgusted at her headmaster, pleased he had helped her and yet still irritated he'd thrown the egg so far into the water.

Shrugging the towel off, she entered the water once again and listened for the beautiful voice.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That next morning Hermione woke with a triumphant smile. She'd figured out the riddle that the Golden Egg had left her. Something she'll poorly miss had been taken.

"She hastily searched her entire belongings, finding nothing amiss. She was tired of the trickery and improper behaviour of being at Hogwarts. Yet, she had to stay, if only for one more glance at the young boy who stole her attention. Deciding that nothing yet had been removed, Hermione placed secure shielding and locking charms on her suitcases.

Leaving her designated rooms, she headed for the library; opting to skip breakfast.

She was sure she was right about the riddle, and this gave her a new confidence. She strode past the librarian who gave her a stern look and reminded her to be quiet. She passed the Wizarding Etiquette section, the first year Charms section and then, the Muggle History section. Hermione stood for more than a minute beside Krum, waiting for him to become aware of her presence.

She thought idly, that no student at Durmstrang would ever be caught so unaware. The students were prey; to each other and to the teachers. Her eyes softened. This was an endearing factor to her, that this boy could be so trusting.

Clearing her throat, she watched him jump in his seat and turn to face her. Hermione's heart quickened as the boy narrowed his eyes at her for disturbing his peace.

Her words were stuck in her throat.

She couldn't move.

Hermione was entranced by his eyes and the intensity of his gaze.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Hermione grasped her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers.

"Ahh... my name is Hermione Granger." She almost stuttered she was so incredibly nervous.

Krum looked at her like she was dumb.

"Yes, I know that. Is there something you want?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she stumbled over her words.

"I was wondering", she started in broken English, "If you would honour me by allowing me to escort – no. You escort me? I'm not… Ahh. Would you attend the Yule Ball with me?"

Krum's eyes widened.

"The Yule Ball? You want to go with me?"

Hermione's face scrunched up. Hadn't she just said that?

Nevertheless, "Yes, if you would accept me."

She was surprised to see the young man in front of her blush and squeak, "Sure!"

Hermione stepped forward with all the courage she had and gave Krum a small kiss on his cheek.

"Then I will see you tomorrow. We should know each other better before Christmas night, correct?"

Krum seemed unable to talk, and so nodded.

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away, trying her best to walk nicely as she knew she was being watched.

As soon as she was free of the library and in the safety of her rooms she grinned, pleased.

She couldn't wait for the Yule Ball.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Word Count: 2604  
Thank you for reading this one-shot. It just appeared in my mind one day…  
Sustineo estus is a translation of 'sustain heat' into Latin. I'm in it for the lols.  
Oculus animadverto is a translation of 'eye' and 'see' into Latin.

THE END.


End file.
